Lake and Flame Meet (Aquamarine1212)
Lake and Flame Meet 'is the second book in The Forming of Lakeclan Series. The book has Viperfire on it's cover. This fanfiction was posted on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki in 2013. Click here to read this fanfiction. Allegiances 'a k e c l a n Leader: Lakewater - blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Deputy: Mistwind - light gray she-cat with blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Cloudsky - gray she-cat with a white left paw Warriors: Airwind - orange tom with green eyes. Dustbreeze - brown tabby tom with green eyes. Fireflame - reddish-orange she-cat with amber eyes. Mudpelt - brown she-cat with green eyes. Streakfur - white she-cat with gray tabby markings with blue eyes. Snowtail - white she-cat with amber eyes. Grassfur - dark gray tom with white underbelly and tip of tail and green eyes. Apprentices: Sunnypaw - yellow she-cat with orange spots and green eyes. Pebblepaw - gray tom with blue eyes. Wavepaw - blueish gray tom with blue eyes. [F l a m e c l a n] Leader: Viperfire - brown tabby tom with piercing green eyes. Deputy: Flameclaw - orange tom with dark orange ears, tail and paws and green eyes. Medicine Cat: Tinybird - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors: Gorgefur - black tom with green eyes. Nightpelt- black she-cat with green eyes. Raccoonfeet - black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Applefang - orange she-cat with blue eyes. Grassclaw - gray tom with green eyes. Apprentices: Blackpaw - black she-cat with amber eyes. Badgerpaw - black tom with a white stripe running down his back and amber eyes. Rabbitpaw - white tom with green eyes. Queens: Treeflower - brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Major Events * Viperfire tricks Flameclan into declaring war by planting scented piece of fresh kill and blaming Lakeclan for trespassing and stealing prey * Waterclan gives the warning that "Blood and death are coming. But peace will come in the end." * Treeflower and Viperfire have a single kit, Whitekit. * Viperfire uses threats to get Tinybird to lie to the clan about having Fireclan's approval for the war * Fireflame and Dustbreeze have kits; Softkit, Redkit and Cherrykit * Flamefire leaves Flameclan after finding out about Viperfire's lies * Whitekit dies after eating deathberries * Lakewater loses a life saving Cherrykit from a hawk * Dustbreeze is killed in battle by a Flameclan warrior. * Lakewater loses a life to Viperfire. * Flameclaw reveals to Flameclan that Viperfire tricked them into supporting his revenge. * Viperfire is killed by Lakewater. * Sunnypaw, Wavepaw and Pebblepaw become warriors. * Flameclaw becomes leader of Flameclan. * Gorgefur becomes deputy of Flameclan. Characters Main Characters * Lakewater * Viperfire Major Characters * Flameclaw * Tinybird * Mistwind Supporting Characters * Treeflower * Dustbreeze * Fireflame * Sunnypaw * Pebblepaw * Wavepaw See Also * The Forming of Lakeclan Series * Lakeclan Character Specials * Lakeclan's Beginning * Days of Dirt * Sunlight * Returning Flame Category:Fanfictions Category:Aqua's Fanfictions Category:Aquamarine1212